Christmas Party
by missgrace114
Summary: One shot of what happens when the team enjoy a game at the Christmas Party!


Christmas Party

Lindsey and Danny were holding their annual Christmas Party at their apartment and the whole team were invited. Lindsey was just putting all the finishing touches to the food when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Honey, can you get that?" Lindsey called from the kitchen.

"Yep sure." Danny answered as he ran to the door and was met on the other side by Don and Adam.

"Hey guys, come in, Linds will be through in a minute." Danny said letting the two men through into the apartment.

"Great, here I bought some beers didn't know whether Lindsey was making her punch again, thought I'd bring these just in case!" Don said smiling and handing over the beers to Danny.

"I heard that Flack! And yes I have made the punch, and no I haven't put vodka in it, I don't want a repeat of last year thank you very much!" Lindsey shouted from the kitchen. Last year she had lost the recipe at the last minute, so guessed the measure of vodka to juice ratio she had to add to it, and they all ended up very drunk and in a huge heap on the floor the next morning, where the whole team had just crashed where they fell!

"Good to hear." Adam said laughing with the two guys.

The doorbell rang again and Danny opened the door, greeting Mac and Sid as they handed him some beer, obviously both thinking the same as Don had.

They all sat in the lounge talking about their week when Sheldon and Camille turned up. They both joined them in the living room and were really getting into the holiday cheer when Adam piped up.

"Hey where's Jo? She not coming?" Adam asked Lindsey who had Lucy balanced on her knee.

This thought alone sent a disappointed chill through Mac's body. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight, and if she wasn't going to be there he had a feeling the night would be less fun somehow.

"She text me a few minutes ago saying she was running a little late, she'll be here soon." Lindsey said tickling Lucy who let out a cute giggle.

The doorbell rang and Mac let out an inward sigh of relief. Danny got up and answered the door and was met by a smiling Jo.

"Hey guys, how ya'll doing?" Jo said as she walked into the room.

"Jo!" Lucy said as she jumped off her Mom's lap and ran up to her, giggling as Jo lifted her up and spun her around.

"Hey honey bee, you ok?" Jo asked the little girl kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, Santa is coming soon and he's going to bring me lots of presents! Daddy took me to see Santa last year but I knew it was really Uncle Mac!" Lucy said looking over at him and laughing.

"Was it now? Now that I would like to see!" Jo said giggling with the whole team as she put Lucy back down on the floor, smiling as the little girl instantly took her hand and walked her over to sit with her and Mac on the sofa.

"She has been asking when Auntie Jo is coming all day haven't you sweetie?" Lindsey said winking at her daughter.

"Yeah! Can we do some twirling today Auntie Jo?" Lucy said looking up sweetly at her.

"Course we can baby!" Jo said running her hands through Lucy's soft blonde hair.

"I think someone's got a fan!" Mac said to Jo.

Lindsey and Jo had got closer ever since she started at the lab and they regularly went out shopping together or to take Lucy to the park. It was nice to see that Lucy loved Jo and had someone to play with other than Lindsey and Danny. Stella leaving had been hard on Lucy, and although she sent her letters and presents all the time, Lucy missed her a lot, so loved the care and attention she received from Jo the moment she met her.

"Seems that way doesn't it? She's just too cute to say no to though wouldn't you say Uncle Mac?" Jo said nudging him in the arm.

"Oh very much so, had me wrapped round her little finger this one." Mac said tickling Lucy under her chin.

"Right you guys, food is ready, hope you're all hungry!" Lindsey called to them from the dining room.

"I'm starving!" Sheldon said running to get their first.

"You ate like half an hour ago baby!" Camille said rolling her eyes at his eagerness, before joining him.

"I know but that was only a bagel, which if I'm not corrected I shared half with you." Sheldon said kissing her softly.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Don said to Jo and Mac.

"Yeah, nice to see him with someone, although Mystic Meg over here saw it way before they were together." Mac said moving his head in Jo's direction.

"What can I say I'm a genius! Isn't that right Luce huh?" Jo said cuddling into Lucy.

"Yes, Auntie Jo is very smart, plus she's a girl and girls are always right!" Lucy said giggling thn high fiving Jo.

"That's my girl!" Jo said in her southern charm.

"I gotta get me some food, all this girls are better than boys stuff, just you wait until you're a teenager kid, the you'll change your tune!" Don said winking at Lucy.

"Nope, Uncle Mac and daddy said I'm to stay away from boys, boys are smelly!" Lucy said looking at Mac.

"Now that's my girl!" Mac said high fiving Lucy, making all three of them laugh out loud.

The evening progressed nicely and everyone was having a good time, especially seen as Danny had snuck a vast amount of alcohol into the punch without Lindsey noticing. Jo had just got back from putting Lucy to bed, who insisted on her reading her two fairy tales before she fell asleep.

"She asleeeeep?" Lindsey slurred. She was all snuggled up on the couch with Danny.

"Yep, fast asleep, went out like a light." Jo said sitting back down next to Mac.

"You're good with her you know". Mac said as he handed her back her drink.

"Honey, I raised two kids, Lucy is no trouble at all." Jo giggled. She could feel herself getting more and more tipsy as the night went on. Just what was in this punch? She thought.

Mac smiled at her, he loved the way she called him honey, even if it was just in conversation. She looked amazing tonight too, her perfect figure all wrapped up in a red dress, especially for Christmas. Everyone was chatting to each other and having their own little conversations, so it gave Mac plenty of opportunity to talk to Jo.

"You smell good tonight Detective Taylor, is it new?" Jo asked, she knew she was quite forward but she felt especially brave tonight for some reason.

"Yeah it's new, you like it?" Mac asked her. Usually he'd have blushed at a comment like this, especially from her but tonight he felt like he could say or do anything, maybe it was the punch!

"I do like it, you should wear it more often, although I wouldn't want any other women noticing." Jo said smiling at him.

"And why would you not want that hmm?" Mac asked her, the butterflies building up in his stomach.

Jo was just about to respond with an equally flirtatious comment, when Lindsey interrupted them all by shouting.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Yeah that sounds cool, what are the rules again?" Adam asked, keen to get this game started!

"Well whoever spins the bottle and it lands on they have to kiss, could just be a peck if you wanted but it could also be a lot more if you wanted! Who's up for that, come on it'll be fun!" Lindsey said excitedly.

"Oh ok!" Jo said sitting on the floor and joining the circle.

Any other night Mac would have point blank refused but if he had the chance to kiss Jo, he was not going to pass on that.

Lindsey spun the bottle first and it landed on Danny, she gave a little cheer then leant forward into the circle and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh that was an easy one you guys!" Don said who laughed then spun the bottle, which to Mac's horror landed on Jo!

"Come on Danville pucker up!" Don said winking at her.

Jo laughed but leant forward and met Don's lips in the middle. It was just a peck but Mac could feel his blood boiling inside of him. Jo pulled back and laughed.

"Not too bad Flack, not too bad!" Jo said sitting back down.

"You're turn Mac!" Don said.

Mac spun the bottle and it landed on Lindsey, making them all laugh. Mac sighed then leant forward and gave a quick peck to Lindsey's lips.

"Hey hey hey, watch what you're doing boss!" Danny said patting him on the back.

"This time it was Danny's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Jo again. Could this night get any worse for him? Mac thought.

Danny leant forward and cupped Jo's cheek in his hand before planting a slow, soft kiss on Jo's lips.

"Ummm excuse me honey, that'll do!2 Lindsey said giggling.

"Sorry babe, not gunna lie but that boss of mine is one good kisser!" Danny said making them all burst out laughing apart from Mac who just pretending to laugh but could feel himself getting angrier and angrier.

Jo spun the bottle and it landed on Don again.

"Oh come on guys I've already had him!" she said giggling at what she'd said.

"The bottle doesn't lie Jo!" Lindsey said pointing playfully at her best friend.

"Ok ok!" Jo said leaning into Do who had a smile on him like a Cheshire cat. He closed the gap between them, but this time he hung on to the kiss a bit longer, swirling his lips with hers.

"Ding dong!" Sheldon shouted, making them pull apart laughing.

"I'm going to go and get a drink." Mac said excusing himself from the group. He had to get away before he burst! He walked into the kitchen and leant against the sink, taking in a deep breath, before he poured himself another cup of punch and downed it in one. He heard some more laughing coming from the living room, hoping to god it wasn't another make out session between Don and Jo. After a few minutes, he heard the front door close and then silence. He heard the kitchen door creak open and was met by a smiling Jo, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where'd everyone go?" Mac asked her.

"They decided they wanted some ice cream so they've gone to get some, I said we'd stay and look out for Lucy. You ok? You suddenly disappeared." Jo asked him.

"Yeah I'm ok, just spin the bottle isn't my kind of game that's all." Mac said uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"Yeah me neither, luckily Lindsey suggested the ice cream before it landed on Don again." Jo said laughing.

"So what are your plans for Christmas then?" Mac asked changing the subject.

"Well Tyler's home for the holidays, and my Mom is flying in from Washington, so it'll just be the four of us, how about you?" Jo asked nearing him.

"My Mom is coming in from Chicago so I'll be with her, haven't seen her in about a year so should be good." Mac said smiling back at her.

"Well looks like we both got what we wanted for Christmas then?" Jo said leaning against the counter, but facing him.

"Mmm not exactly." Mac said suddenly feeling brave again.

"Why? What did you want Mac?" Jo asked intrigued, the butterflies growing in her stomach.

Mac walked closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist and the other on her cheek.

"I wanted your bottle to land on me". Mac said before pulling her in for a kiss. It started off soft at first but soon heated up when Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Mac licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted straight away, their tongues swirling together in perfect harmony. Jo let out a soft moan which sent chills through Mac's body. Mac pulled her closer and caressed her thigh with his hand. They both pulled away when they needed air, and rested their heads together, smiling at each other.

"Well you got what you got in the end then!" Jo said stroking his cheek with her hand.

"Auntie Jo?" a little voice spoke from behind them, making them both turn around, blushes on their faces.

"Yes sweetie, you ok? Mummy and daddy have just gone out they won't be long." Jo said letting go of Mac's hand and bent down to Lucy's height.

"I had a bad dream; will you and Uncle Mac come and read me another story? I like it when Uncle Mac does all the voices." Lucy smiled sweetly at them.

"Course we can baby girl, come on." Mac said picking her up and both of them walked to Lucy's room.

There hope you liked it, please review :D xx


End file.
